User talk:Anno1404
I'd love to reach an agreement Sure, I'd love to reach an agreement. I don't even know the full story behind the whole argument and your reason for going to the other wiki, but whatever works for everyone. We'd love images, esp with the DLC coming out in what, 5 days? I've told Ash and Frank to look at the message you left at me so they're in the loop and hopefully all of us can get in an amicable agreement. And in response to your other message - ok. Btw, I think you're not blocked at our DR wiki soo... --Mistertrouble189 02:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) *Fair enough. I'm not sure how to license the images that I've uploaded from your wiki (which btw I'm not trying to steal every one, just the ones that helped our store, weapon, survivor pages). Anyway, what exactly would you like me to do so we could fix this? I'm willing to fix that. And I'd love to be able to get some images for the wiki. Hm, we can start out with an image of the rooftop http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Rooftop so that the life bar, weapon icon and "zombies killed" don't appear on screen? - same with vent image, also found on that page (and Frank in his normal outfit). Btw you wouldn't have to worry about cutting/cropping/resizing it. I can do that on photobucket, if that's what you're talking about. Your templates are pretty impressive, btw, way beyond anything I've seen. --Mistertrouble189 02:46, July 4, 2010 (UTC) *Nice, I'll use that. And by location you mean the web address of your wiki? I'll put in your name too, why not. And you could get pics without Frank in it? Heh, I'd prefer that, but really whatever is easier for you. Multiple upload has been a lifesaver for me on several occasions, so yes :) --Mistertrouble189 02:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :*Got it. It's supposed to come out on July 8, HOPEFULLY. That's what some sites have been saying. Like this http://tapeitordie.com/, it's one of the sites made by the DR folks as a promotion and it says the adventure begins on July 8, aka Case Zero.--Mistertrouble189 03:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :*And sure, I'll prob come up with a long list of requests...hah. Hope it isn't too much trouble of you. Thanks again, Mistertrouble189 03:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :*Very nice, they're perfect. And no worries, take your time. I have a current MPA pic (its a beta shot) so if you can't get another one, that's fine --Mistertrouble189 03:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::*Of course, I didn't expect you to do it all at once lol. Work on D-R and take on the requests whenever suits you! Don't mind me if you see me putting in a lot of requests at once. And yes, an agreement is good.--Mistertrouble189 05:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) *How do you do the panorama? You upload the segments then do some cool template thing? Lol, the helicopter thing would have been interesting...long though? And I like the warehouse, it's an interesting angle. You could do that with like the Leisure Park clock tower!--Mistertrouble189 06:13, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :*Damn, that's a lot of work! Seon's would definitely be a challenge. Don't know how you're going to do that. If I had your abilities, I'd take a pic of each aisle and connect them like that?--Mistertrouble189 20:52, July 4, 2010 (UTC) *'Dead Rising 2: Case Zero' supposedly comes out on July 8th, 2010 lol. Nice! HDTV=good for DR gameplay (the subtitles that are barely readable) and yes, pics & videos!--Mistertrouble189 14:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :*Btw, I may be wrong about the Case Zero date. My sources are misleading. We'll see. --Mistertrouble189 17:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for the pictures! Really nice and crisp. I'll prob have more requests later on, but will leave you to get pictures you need for yourself for now :) --Mistertrouble189 06:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Announcement Done, read it here. Think I got everything said annnd yeahh, anything that should be added?--Mistertrouble189 19:42, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Defection Yeah, it happened once, back when I played DR for the first time. I foolishly took Burt and Aaron back into the Entrance Plaza (Day 1) and tried to bring them into the security room via long hallway only to find the door welded shut and the zombies in the hall. Aaron committed suicide and Burt turned into a zombie. LOL oops. I learned that the hard way. I was also screwing around with Leah one time (kept throwing a katana at her) and she defected, then proceeded to beat me up lol. They only defect if their health is lowered by you (not by zombies). The only other case of defection occurring, that I know of, is if Ross dies, Tonya will leave you. Maybe. Hope defection isn't a pain in the @$$ in DR2!--Mistertrouble189 04:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Requests Moved to http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_Wiki:Screen_capture_requests#User:Mistertrouble189 Anno1404 18:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi. You probably don't even want anything to do with me, and I understand that, but hear me out. I would like to reach an agreement between the two DR Wikis, but wouldn't all of this be so much easier if you just came back to our wiki? Then we wouldn't need to have all of this "Creative Commons License" and all of that sort of thing. I apologize for the rude things I said to you before. Could you please consider? I'll leave you be if you don't want to, I'd just like a reply back and for you to think about it. Thanks. Frank-West 17:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : Then why'd you leave in the first place? All of this except the templates could've gone on deadrising... I just don't see the point of why you left. We were all friendly until you vanished from our wiki. The info and backgrounds you could just tell me how to put it in, and I could ask Wagnike if that could fit with a custom skin. And one more thing. Could you do something in Central Wikia so our wiki appears in the search area along with yours? That would be much appreciated, since you said before you'd just redirect to ours, but that can't happen now, which is why I'd like for both wikis to be in the search. Frank-West 18:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : EDIT: And where is the "My Home" button on your wiki? I just have to type the specific address to get to My Home, but other editors on your wiki might appreciate if the button was there. Frank-West 18:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :: I'll probably do that. What about the other stuff in my message? Frank-West 18:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: Okay. But if you want to make a new wiki for all of us, that would still take the amount of work to copy over to ours... So it would make more sense to just move it to ours. What you're saying isn't making logical sense. And your reason for leaving was... What? I honestly don't remember anything besides that Ash wasn't friendly to new contributors, which is not correct. After these explanations I will almost certainly be done asking you questions about these manners. Frank-West 19:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: So... You're still online. You gonna answer my questions then? Frank-West 21:05, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::: What did you find out when you studied the history of our wiki? When I first showed up there everything was starting to come together well. Me, Yoshi and Ash were bringing the place back to life. I don't know what you found that turned you away, but I'm pretty sure whatever it was is gone now. Everything is working now, as you said, but when you left we lost a great editor. That hurt our community, plus since you didn't respond to us and tell us your reasons, that just frankly pissed off the editors. I just think that ALL of this could've been stopped if you hadn't left... But that's the past. The situation is better now, especially with you helping with screenshots. The last question I have was stated in the opening statement of this message. Frank-West 22:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Well the report on Wikia Central didn't tell me much that I didn't know already. Thanks anyway though. And the only thing I really would like to know is how to do the custom backgrounds. I would ask you to explain in detail the history you found, but I've asked you so many damn questions today I bet you and I both are sick of it. But anyway, I'd like to know how to do custom page backgrounds. Feel free to take your time on it, I'm in no rush. Frank-West 01:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. I'll look more into it tomorrow, I'm tired right now. Again, thank you. Frank-West 04:46, July 7, 2010 (UTC)